Vexen is my Aunt's new boy friendWhat!
by Autobot traitor
Summary: You and your brother go to a family get to getter and Vexen is your Aunts Boyfriend, and his not alone too. What do you and your brother do?


This is how my life turned in to hell when we or Andy found out about Kingdom Hearts.

Read this and find out.

Pov Little Bro aka Andy.

"So we are here to meet are New Uncle" I said in a Bored tone. I 16 teen with black hair and i am

hot,fear me bi*** too bored, must spoke like caveman and wearing White shirt with jeans.

"Yes Andy ,now please be quiet for the rest of the ride." said My Emo sister Lena. Lena is 5'9" tall and Like me has black silk hair but is long and half of her face is covered in hair. My eyes are brown so her's but when she's angry. I mean like angry to make you pale and shrink and her like a giant, her eyes turn mist blue but as quick as it came it's gone in a say mine turn to shocking yellow when i feel HATRED but I barely hate, so this this is a rare happening so is Lena'

Lena is 17 teen and is wearing a cute deep dark blue shirt with long sleeves that cover her hands and dark jeans. Cute and pretty is wasted on the emo big time. You see I kind of talk none stop.

Oh where in a RV, Think that's a car.

Hour later of talking.

At aunts house, lot of family there and little kids ran like the world is ending. What fun.

Mom was talking to some close friend so was dad and Lena went in a homes library,

I went to see Aunt Candy and my Uncle to be. Then saw her a ran to say Hi.

"Oh Andy, Look how much you grown, I like you to meet my boy friend" said Aunt Candy.

"Hi........" For the first time in my life I lost all words. A man that was to be his new Uncle was.....

The man had long blond hair and looked a little older the Aunt and had a lab coat with black

pants. But to the point he had the Organization XIII symbol on the coat.

"Hello, you must be Andy" said the man with a creepy smile. Every time this guy smiles a puppy

dies.

"Oh Crap" was all I said.

"Andy!' said my mom because I sweared.

" **It's the Organization, run the fu** away!!!!!" I screamed like a psycho and Pointed.**

"What " said the man with a cofoused face.

"**It's Vexen from Fu**ing Kingdom Hearts." I yelled still pointing. **_I think that was the_

_Dumbest thing every that came from my mouth._

"No his name is Vex Ren" said Aunt Candy.

Then the man face turned from comfuse to furry. "**W**hat did you say before _**Boy**_ " hiss 'Vex Ren'.

"Nothing mommy" I said. _Now, that is the most dumbest thing every._

"No you said Nobodies who told you Brat." He hissed again.

"I can read minds" I said in fear.

"I don't think so" hissed 'Vex Ren' as he went after me. I did the smart thing to do when chased by

a pissed off nobody after your blood. Run. .

"He's after my lucky charms" I said while ran towards the library. I can say the dumbest thing when

under lots of stress. And wait I don't have lucky charms. I hope Lena can use her emoness to help

me. Oh and my family is shouting at each other for what the hell that just happened.

**When in the libary before the chase when Lena went to the Libary.**

**Pov Lena's**

"_Now to the library and away from The boy he never shut the hell up" I said._

_I don't hate my little brother, it's just he talks to much. I blame mom's side of the family._

Left. turn right, walk down the hall, open the door, and bump in to somebody.

"Sorry I should have looked where I was going." I said and bend down to help the man with his

books. I was daydreaming. The man had long pink hair and wearing a white jacket with white pants. In his late 20s,I I helped pick up the were all about flowers.

"You like flowers?" I asked.

"Yes do you?" he asked in a honey rich voice.

"I do like flowers" I answered.

"I can see that" He said because he picked up two of my books and they're about flowers.

I quickly grab them and 5 other books and was about to go out of the library. So I walked in

and did not get any books because a hot guy was in there and was about to walk out. I like

to be alone. Don't dare call me Emo. But before my espace he grabed my arm and pulled me

in and said "Your not going to get more books, maybe you and I can talk about things.

_"Do it do it." screamed my inner fan girl._ What the hell, my inner fan girl died years ago.

_"Go away or I will kill you again."_

_"Do it and I will go away."_

_"Fine."_

"Ok, lets sit over there." I said.

"_Yay lena is sitting with a Guy." cheered my inner fan girl._

_"Thats it your dead." said me and shot her in the head with a shot gun._

5 minutes later me and 'Mary' are having a talk about roses, when Andy came raning in

yelling "Save me Emo girl" with some blond guy chasing him. Then hided under my chair.

"Andy what are you doing' asked and rise my eye brow.

It's...Its....it's....." was all he was saying.

"What are you doing Vex" said 'Mary".

Before any one said any thing Andy shouted under the chair"** It's Organization XIII"**

Now it came to me 'Mary' was Marluxia and 'Vex' was Vexen from Kingdom hearts.

The dupe was right and all I said was"We need to talk'


End file.
